


No Mercy

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beginnings of bucky and reader, F/M, takes place during civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Tony does something to betray your trust. Something that may be irreparable.





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> Can you please write a Bucky x reader where in Civil war she stops the fight between Tony, Steve and Bucky because she has Telekinesis and tries to hold them in their place and Tony hurts her accidentally by using whatever power he has to break free which made Bucky really mad? Oh and she’s like Tony’s best friend but she’s not with any team

You sat behind Steve on the jet and tried to wrap your mind around everything that had just happened. Fighting your closest friends wasn’t something you ever thought you would have to do and wasn’t something you ever wanted to go through again. Seeing validation in both sides of the argument you found yourself stuck in the middle, not really knowing who to support and instead using your powers to attempt to break up the fights. 

You knew Tony was furious with you, you had helped Steve and Sam escape and find Bucky days ago in Berlin and you did it again today. Tony had been your best friend for years, you two had been through hell and back and you depended on each other more than either of you would care to admit. You and Tony had had disagreements before and you always found your way back to each other, not staying angry with each other for more than a week and you hoped, prayed even, that this time would be no different. Neither of you were willing to throw away 10 years of friendship so easily. 

It had hurt you to go behind Tony’s back again today but there was something about Bucky that made you feel like you had to do it. You had spent a lot of time with Bucky in the days leading up to the fight at the airport and you felt a sense of comfort when you were around him, something you rarely felt. You and Bucky had more in common than most people would know, you had also been experimented on by Hydra. They were the ones who gave you your telekinetic powers and it had taken you a long time to accept it, to not be disgusted by it. You hoped that Tony would be able to find some sympathy, that he would understand just why you were helping Bucky. 

“(Y/N) did you hear me?” You whipped your head up and met Steves concerned face.

“Hmm?” You had been too lost in thought to hear what Steve had said to you. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? I know you and Tony are close.” 

“He’s my best friend Steve, we’ll be okay. We always are.” You gave him a reassuring smile and he turned back around with a small nod. 

You squared your shoulders and stared out the front of the jet as it began to descend. You took in your surroundings, although there wasn’t much to take in. Nothing but snow and what appeared to be small mountains up ahead. 

As you approached what you thought were small mountains, you discovered that it actually appeared to be a compound of some sort. You followed Bucky and Steve through the already opened door and you felt the hairs on your arms stand up. Something wasn’t right here.  
The three of you continued up a small flight of stairs when you heard the sound of someone approaching behind you. The three of you spun around and got ready for whoever was behind the door. The sliding doors were pried open and your eyes widened when you saw Tony.

“You seem a little defensive” Tony said as the helmet on his suit flipped back.

Steve slowly approached Tony, not lowering his shield “It’s been a long day.”

“At ease soldier, I’m not currently after you.” You narrowed your eyes and studied Tony, looking for any hint that he was setting you guys up. 

“Then why are you here?” You were wondering the same thing, just hours earlier Tony was trying to turn Steve and Bucky over to the government. 

Tony explained himself to Steve, beginning to joke with him a little. He had yet to acknowledge you or even look at you, making it hard for you to gauge just how mad he was at you. 

Tony turned to face Bucky and made a noise of disgust “Manchurian Candidate you’re killing me, there's a truce here, you can drop,” He trailed off and motioned to Bucky's rifle. You took this as a sign that he wasn’t too angry and lowered your gun as well.

“Come on now metal man, there’s no need for the nicknames.” You smirked and Tony finally turned his attention to you.

“You,” he pointed “Carrie queen of the prom. I’m still angry, I’ll deal with you later.” His eyes softened as he spoke, hinting to you that he wasn’t too angry. “Let’s go deal with this son of a bitch.”

You trailed closely behind Steve and Tony who followed behind Bucky. You made your way into a room filled with cryo chambers, all of them once contained the other super soldiers who were now dead. Your eyebrows creased in confusion. If he didn’t want the other super soldiers, then what did he want?

A voice came over the speakers in the room “If it’s any consolation, they died in their sleep. Do you really think I wanted more of you? I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here.” A light flicked on revealing Zemo. Steve threw his shield towards it and it did nothing but bounce off back to him. 

You stood back and evaluated the room while Steve moved closer to Zemo. Your eyes locked on a chair in the middle of the room. The way that Bucky knew his way around this place led you to believe that this must be where they kept him. Where they experimented on him. Where they tortured him. You noticed the restraints on the chair and the machines surrounding it. Your eyes traveled from the chair to Bucky and found his eyes trained on you. You shot him a sympathetic look and he refocused his attention on Steve. 

Your attention was drawn back to Steve when a screen flickered to life. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That’s dead. Forever.” 

You moved closer to the screen. You furrowed your eyebrows as you tried to make out what you were watching. It was security footage of a road. You couldn’t figure out why he was showing you this footage until you really noticed the date on the screen. 16 December 1991. You knew that date and the significance it held for Tony too well. You saw the car crash into the wall and a figure ride up on a motorcycle. Your blood ran cold and your heart rate picked up when you realized just who was on the motorcycle and it was only confirmed when you heard Howard Stark come to the same realization. You snapped your head to Bucky and noticed how he was keeping his head down. You refocused your attention back on the screen in time to see the Bucky on the video shoot the security camera. 

Tony took a few deep breaths and turned to Steve. “Did you know?”

“I didn’t know it was him.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did. You. Know.” You stood up straighter as Tony yanked Steve forward. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Yes.” With that simple word Tony pushed Steve away. 

“Tony,” You started before you were interrupted. “DON’T, say anything.” You shut up and stood back, waiting for the inevitable.

Tony threw the first punch and all hell broke loose. You raised your hands and used your powers to separate them. It took every bit of your strength to hold all three of them in their places.

“Please don’t do this aga-” You were interrupted by a blinding light and a flash of pain. You were flying through the air and you landed away from them, hitting your head against the concrete and everything went black.  
Bucky felt rage rip through his body. He had come to care for you the past few days. He felt a sort of responsibility for you, a need to protect you. He felt responsible for what had happened to you in the past. You might not remember but he did. He remembered helping Hydra kidnap you to experiment on you. He turned his attention to Tony with the determination to get you out of there alive and safe. 

You opened your eyes and sat up on your elbows. Your vision was blurry but you could make out the shapes of Tony and Steve fighting and Bucky laying on the floor, missing an arm. You remembered what happened and felt anger course through your veins. You couldn’t believe that Tony would do that to you. He was the one person who you thought would never ever hurt you. You had trusted him. That’s why when you saw Steve drive his shield into Tony’s suit you felt nothing but vindication. You wiped away the tears that had started to fall, refusing to cry over him just yet. You dragged yourself up and walked past Tony, staring down into his eyes before moving to help Bucky.

“(Y/N), please,” Tony begged. You ignored him. You knew that if you opened your mouth the only thing that would come out would be gut wrenching sobs and you couldn’t break down yet. Not in front of him. You didn’t want him to know just how much you cared for him, he didn’t deserve to. Not anymore.

You and Tony weren’t going to be okay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr! URL is did-someone-say-plums!


End file.
